Master and Servant
by Sexxxi Lexxxi
Summary: Day of Black Sun is a failure and Katara is taken as personal prisoner by Zuko. Now she must cater to Zuko's every need, and even call him 'master', which he enjoys all TOO much. Will she play his little game of master and servent? Or succumb to it...
1. Losses in Time

**AN: I am NOT in a good mood, so I am going to start a story with the way I feel. It's called 'Master and Servant.'.**

_What have you done now, Zuko?_

"Katara! Hurry!" Aang almost stumbled over his own feet. If this had happened, he could say goodbye to sweet life. No unskilled enemys or loser chasers. They were running away from the Fire Lord Ozai himself.

Katara sent a last water whip toward Mai and began to run toward Aang and Sokka. Mai sent a few half assed daggers in Katara's direction which she easily dodged.

"What happened?! Why are we running from a powerless firebender?!" Katara was panicing.

"He's not powerless! He just about killed me!!" Aang dodged a few daggers from soldiers.

"What!? It's the day of BLACK SUN!! HE CAN'T FIREBEND!! " Katara began to scream.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW?!"Aang almost stopped, but Sokka pushed him ahead.

"Will you guys SHUT UP and run? If we get caught, we are D-E-A-D!" Sokka yelled to the bickering pair.

"Yeah, I- WATCH OUT!" Katara quickly pulled up an ice shield to block a spear headed in Sokka's direction.

They had lost. The ambush was a complete failure. Maybe they couldn't firebend, but there were more of the soldiers guarding the Royal Palace during the eclipse. They obviously knew it was coming too and had soldiers that couldn't bend but could still fight rather skillfully guard the place during the day. And Firebending wasn't Ozai's only defense. He was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and was way more powerful than Aang could hope to be at his young age.

Aang had even tried the Avatar State. But little did he know, with firebending gone, he couldn't enter it. Firebending was a part of him being the Avatar. You couldn't finish a puzzle without the final piece. The plan was fatally disaterous.

Katara breathed heavily as they raced toward any sign of an exit. There was layer after layer of wall guarding the palace with watch towers all over. They ran in circles, having no idea where they were going. And it was too dangerous to call Appa to get them.

Katara looked behind them, and realized that an Army of soldiers was following them.

"Um... Guys?" Sokka sounded worried.

"Not now!!" Aang sounded frusterated.

"AANG!" Katara cried, motioning to the Army following them.

"Dammit!!" Aang's face grew even redder with anger.

"AANG GODDAMMIT LOOK!!" Sokka motioned ahead of them.

Dead end. And there was no turns.

"NO!!" Katara pounded on the wall, crying. "No..." She slumped down and began to cry.

Aang held a ball of ice in one hand and a gigantic rock in the other. But even he knew he couldn't take them all. And they couldn't be captured and just escape later. They would have Aang killed immediately and Katara and Sokka next.

Sokka took out his boomerang and Sword and held them defensively and his sides. Aang threw the rock and the ice ball. It knocked down a few soldiers but more kept coming closer. They backed further up closer to the wall, soldiers closing in on them. Sokka threw his boomerang and began to strike various soldiers with his sword.

Katara realized they needed her help and got up. But in her heart she knew it was a loosing battle. She began to grab soldiers with a water whip, throw ice crystals and trip them, but it was no use.

Aang gave it his all, Sokka fought his hardest. What was missing? Katara realized something, or someone was missing. But what. She stopped for a minute. A minute which she would never forgive herself for.

Something whizzed past her nose, right toward the back of a certain watertribe warrior.

Sokka suddenly stopped. Katara's eyes widened. A spear was stuck right through her brothers back. Sokka dropped to his knees. And collapsed. The spear went right through his heart.

"NO!!" Katara stopped fighting and went to her dead brother's side. Aang continued to fight, but tears were running down his face.

"Katara! We have to go now!! I can't carry Sokka! Grab on now!!" He held out his hand. Katara shook her head. She scooped up Sokka in her arms.

"Katara NOW!!" Aang grabbed her hand, but she pulled away fiercly.

"NO!" Tears spilled down her face. Aang knew he had to leave her. He was the only true hope the world had.

"Goodbye Katara." He jumped over the gate and began to run.

Katara held her brother in her arms while soldiers got ready to attack her.

"HALT!" She recognized that voice. A scarred prince and a woman stepped to the front of the crowd.

"Killing her would only be a reward after what she just lost."

Zuko.

Mai stepped up to her and yanked the spear out of her brothers back.

"I'll take that back." She smiled toward the poor water maiden.

"YOU BITCH!" She got ready to attack Mai, but two soldiers held Katara back.

Zuko grabbed her arm.

"I will keep her... as my servant."


	2. Things I shouldn't say

**AN: Yeah, odd I know. ****a****nd a bit sad. But let's look on the bright side; it makes a good story line!! By the way, during the flashback, it may have some dialogue you don't remember being in the actual episode. Well I made it up because it cuts to Aang and Iroh right before.**

_'HA! Your servant? I'll show you servant!'_

"Your SERVANT?! I don't think so!" Katara's pride kicked in. She was no one's servant. _Especially _not Zuko's.

"You heard me, water wench. Your healing abilities and cleaning skills will come rather in handy. Like it or not, you have no say in the matter." Zuko's eyes pierced hers.

"I would rather die!" She froze a small puddle forming an ice dagger and held it toward herself.

"No need! I would do it for you, just like I did your brother!" Mai smiled deviously. Katara turned the dagger in Mai's direction. She threw her last bit of water in her direction. If she was lucky, it would hit Mai and Zuko would kill Katara himself.

No such luck.

Mai's eyes widened as she saw the dagger heading in her direction, but Zuko easily melted it with a fire ball. Mai looked at Zuko with wide eyes.

"You saved my life!" Mai hugged him. Katara pretended to throw up. Mai's acting skills were terrible. Mai wasn't surprised at all, and she had so many daggers and knives under her robe it wouldn't even effect her.

Zuko eyed Katara as he was kissing Mai. He watched her gag and then sink to the ground again. Tears fell from her crystal blue eyes like a pool overflowing. In his heart, he couldn't help but feel sorry. He knew how it felt to lose the only real family you had left. Her mother had been killed by _his_ nations' warriors, her father had gone off to fight in the war and was most likely lying amongst the corpses that had been killed that day. And now she had just lost her brother. Zuko felt his own pain begin to grow in his stomach. Suddenly, a flashback.

'_Yet again, what would you care? Spreading violence and hatred is in your blood!' Katara yelled at the apathetic Zuko. He just glanced at her and then returned to counting dust particals on the floor._

_'You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally! The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!' Katara grasped her necklace and sank to the floor and began to cry. _

_'Then we have that in common.' He walked over to her. She got up and looked into his eyes. All he could remember thinking was how pretty she really was, even though her eyes were puffy from crying. He had never noticed that before. _

_'What do you mean?' Katara wiped her eyes. _

_'When I was young, my mother ran away in the middle of the night. She betrayed the royal family somehow; my father wouldn't even mention her name or what she did. She has most likely been dead for a while now.' He was holding back tears. "Sometimes I dream of her... And then I wake up and...'_

_'It's like losing her all over again... I know how you feel...' Katara glanced at the floor. _

_Katara sat for a moment taking the conversation in. She looked to the ground. She sighed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. _

_'I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just... Whenever I envisioned the face of the enemy, I pictured your face.' Katara admitted._

_'Oh... I see...' He turned from her and touched his scar and sighed. He felt anger and sadness well up in him. Didn't anyone understand that he never wanted the scar? He wasn't given a choice in the matter. _

_'No! I didn't mean it like that!' Katara began to walk toward him. _

_'It's ok. I understand.' But he didn't. He thought at least her of all people would understand about it. She stood thinking for a moment before speaking again._

_'Here, I have water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. I've been saving it for something special. I could try and heal... it... I don't know if it would work, but it's worth a try.' _

_Could she be serious? Was she really going to use her abilities on him? Her special water stuff? _

_He waited for 'Yeah! Right!' or 'Just Kidding! Like I'd use this on you!' But he never heard it. She was serious._

_He glanced at the ground and then looked at her. He didn't say 'thank you', or 'this means a lot to me'. He just looked into her eyes. She reached her hand up to touch his scar. Normally he would recoil; he never let anyone touch his scar. Ever. But he stood still. He felt... safe around her. Like she would never hurt him. _

_Her cold fingers felt good on his scar. Like a cooling sensation. She moved her hand and explored the rough skin. He closed his eyes. He didn't get his hopes up. After all, what if it didn't work?_

_She closed her eyes and breathed._

_**BOOM!**_

_The Avatar and his Uncle ran the room. Katara rushed to Aang and Iroh rushed to him. _

_'Aang! I'm so glad to see you!' She hugged him._

_Iroh rushed over to him and hugged him as well. He hugged his Uncle, but looked at Aang. The boy gave him a glare. Zuko returned the glare and sighed. So much for that. _

_He couldn't help but feel jealous when Aang hugged Katara. He had always wanted someone to understand him like Katara just had. She was everything he was not. Calm, compassionate, understanding, beautiful. He was angry, impulsive, _

_**END FLASHBACK...**_

Zuko snapped to reality when the guards picked her up off the ground and cuffed her hands behind her back. She struggled from a few instants, and then gave up, knowing that there was no way out of this, or at least for now. The guards began to escort her toward the entrance of the huge palace.

"I'll take her myself!" Zuko said angrily. "Am I not capable of escorting a peasant?" He looked at one of the guards.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just thought that you didn't have time for such matters." One of the masked guards said while bowing.

"Well, think again and maybe you should ask next time!" Zuko pretended to be offended. He really just wanted to be alone with Katara. Maybe explain what was going on and why he did what he did. But he knew that she wouldn't listen. She would be angered for him to even talk to her. Especially after what his 'lover' did to her brother.

He grabbed her arm and began to walk her to the house. He heard some of the guards congratulating Mai on her kill. Did they just like to see people suffer and die? Sometimes he wondered how people could be so cruel, although he knew he had no room to talk.

Katara shuffled her feet just barely enough to move. He could feel her holding back sobs. But she remained strong. There was so much he wanted to say to her. _'I didn't want it to turn out this way either.' _Or _'I wish we could both win.'_ But most of all, only two little words wanted to slip out of his mouth. _'I'm sorry.'_

But they didn't. He just held her tightly. He entered the main palace building and walked down a few hallways. He came to a door. He thought about putting her in the main servants' quarter, but she was _his_ servant, right? She could have a special room. He gave her a cozy room with a fireplace, dresser and a vanity mirror. The dresser was filled with nice clothes, a little nicer than a normal servant. After all, she _had _just lost her brother.

"This is where you will stay for now. I will get you in the morning and you will escort me and Mai…" She flinched. "Where ever we wish to go. Got it?" She walked into the room.

"Yes… Master." She looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with rage and hatred. More than he'd ever seen her before. He slammed and locked the door. He was breathing heavily. Maybe this was going to be harder than he imagined.


	3. Pain in Rememberances

**AN: Ok! I'm in a better mood now! But I'm not going to do the whole… 'JUST KIDDING' thing… LOL! Yeah, I'm a little hyper. ****Oh, and also… I love the whole 'story alert' thing… but at least give me a review while your at it, porfavor? Thank you to 'Lilliesofthevalley' for helping me with a few errors!! You are AWESOME!!**

_Chapter 3 _

_Pain in remembrances… _

Katara threw herself on her bed and smashed some pillows with her fists. She didn't want pillows though. She wanted _real_ Fire-Nation guards. Better yet, Mai. But pillows with Fire-Nation symbols were going to have to do for now.

These obviously weren't the Slave Quarters… For one, there was no one else here, and knowing the Royal Family, they had hundreds of slaves. And this room was _way _toonice. Why did he put her here? Was this a transition room? Didn't he hate her? Katara didn't care at the moment.

Tears of rage streamed down her face. She yelled at herself in her head. She could have saved her brother. If she hadn't stopped, she could have seen the spear and frozen it before it hit Sokka. Why had she stopped? It was too late now. It wasn't her that had to pay for her mistake. It was her only real family left, and she had let him die.

Why didn't Aang try and help Sokka? Did he even care about him? He just kept fighting like nothing had happened. Did it not even effect him? And he had left her here in the Fire-Nation's clutches to rot. He claimed he couldn't carry Sokka. He had carried more than two people before? Why not then when it was most critical?

Her caring nature toward Aang grew into hatred as she pondered her memories of the event. He was the _Avatar_ for fuck's sake, and he couldn't even take on some mediocre soldiers? Oh, what hope the world had!

What had made her freeze Anyways? Something was bothering her at the moment… But she couldn't remember what. Something had been… missing. She had realized that someone was missing! Although she was happy to know why she had stopped and that she hadn't just froze out of nowhere, it also made her cry harder. She knew now what had been missing.

Zuko had.

She subconsciously counted on the fact that Zuko would be there. She had fought him many times and knew his fighting technique. So now that his father adored him, maybe she could hold that against him. She could kick Zuko's ass and then hold him hostage. But now it had backfired on not only her, but also her brother.

Had Zuko killed her brother? Or had Mai? She didn't care. If she couldn't force it out of them, she would kill them both… slowly and painfully.

Zuko had better hope that his torture endurance classes were really the best in the Nation. For he would need it for what Katara held toward him.

Zuko started toward his room, his eyes gracing the floor. He had walked around the buildings and helped clean up after the victory, until the guards stopped him and told him it wasn't necessary. That the crowned Prince shouldn't be cleaning. He sighed before entering his room. Either Azula or Mai was waiting on his bed. He could hear whoever it was. Either way, he was in for something.

He opened his door slowly and stepped in, trying to make the smallest amount of noise possible. His room was dark; all the lights turned off. He tiptoed on the steel floor tiles, trying to avoid the squeaking noise that they produced.

"Finally here, huh?" It was just Mai. She turned on the lights. The sheets were wrapped around her, other than that she had no clothes on. She was smirking at him. He knew what she meant and wanted.

"So, are you going to come here? Or am I going to have to make you?" She said seductively.

"I'm not in the mood." He headed toward his balcony. He couldn't get a certain water bender out of his mind.

"What do you mean your not in the mood? You're always in the mood. Men in general are always in the mood!" Mai sounded hurt.

"I am not in the mood, and fighting with me isn't going to help your case." He looked at her.

"Oh, I see. You're just shaken after the battle! Why didn't you just say so?" She arose from the bed and began to robe herself. She gave him a quick smile.

"Um… Yeah. I guess I am." He knew it wasn't true. He didn't want to go to bed with anyone right now. Let alone _her_. He didn't actually like her. He just courted her because he was expected to. His family expected him to marry nobility, and she had liked him since she first laid eyes on him, so it had practically been arranged since he was a child. The only reason he liked or even got close to admiring her is because she even liked him after he received his scar from his father. How she did, he'll never know. It must be obsession.

Mai tied her robe and smiled at him.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She exited his room and closed his door.

He stepped onto his balcony, and closed the door. He sighed for what must be the fiftieth time and leaned onto the rail. He looked to the gardens below him. He could see the pond where he used to feed the turtle-ducks with his mother when he was younger from his window. They must've all been asleep by now… with their own mother. Pain arose in his chest.

In the room below him was the beautiful water maiden.

_'Wait… Beautiful? Maiden? Where did all that come from? I mean… She's okay looking… and she's the water peasant. And my servant. No maiden.' _ Zukoslapped his hand to his forehead.

He pondered the events from earlier that day. Sure, his father had been angry at first that the Avatar was still alive, but he had forgiven Zuko when he found out that the Water wench's brother had been slayed and that he had taken her prisoner. If anything, he was growing more proud of his son by the moment. But was it really what Zuko wanted?

He remembered watching Mai throw the spear at Sokka's back. He thought that it was aimed at Aang. He couldn't say he honestly tried to stop it even when he realized though. Now that he was thinking about it, she could have hit Aang just as easily. Why didn't she? She could have slayed the Avatar, but she hit the measly peasant! His anger began to grow. She could have ended this war, but she hit the PEASANT!

Zuko struggled to get his emotions under control. He finally calmed himself after sending a few fireballs here and there. He took control of his breathing. What did she have against Sokka? More alike, what did she have against Katara? Now, he would just have to find out.

He entered his room, and disrobed, happy to remember that Mai wasn't waiting for him. He slipped into his blood red silk sheets and let down his hair. He lie awake for a few minutes and then drifted into a peaceful sleep. Dreaming of someone who wasn't his lover. Who he shouldn't be thinking of in any way except for what drink she should fetch him…


	4. Of concubines and stable servants

**An: Hmmm… I hate my writing program… Whenever I switch scenes I always put --- ******** that thingy… but it always gets erased. Damn YOU WORD PAD! LOL! And 41 reviews? You are all seriously lame! If you review, I'll read your stories and R&R AND (limited edition offer, call now!) GIVE YOU A COOKIE! Well, this is like a seriously angsty story now, so, time to lighten up! **

_Chapter 4_

_Of concubines and stable servants…_

Zuko awoke the next morning to the sunlight beaming in his room. He wiped his eyes and sat up. He stretched and pulled off his covers. He guessed it was probably around 7am. That _was_ when the sun rose.

He walked to his sink and splashed his face with water to wake him up. The cool water felt good on his face. He grabbed a towel from the rack on the side of his sink and wiped his face.

When he was done, he set his towel on the side and looked in the mirror. He felt his scar and around his face. When he had first gotten his scar, he had been so insecure. The slightest glance and turn away of even a peasant would cause him to bite his tongue in disgust of himself. He didn't even feel comfortable around his Uncle. Over time, slowly enough, he grew more courageous of himself. He felt more comfortable around people.

He didn't think himself good looking, he just grew used to the fact that there was nothing he could do about. He just ignored the looks and stares and told himself that they were inferior to the Prince and if he had his way he would have them killed for looking at him wrong.

That was until he arrived back home. He had large groups of Ladies from all over the Kingdom to greet him. He needed soldiers to hold them back. At first he thought it was all just a sick joke on him, but he soon learned otherwise.

He would usually go out for a walk every morning, and the second he stepped out of the Royal Gate, women of all ages, sizes, and colors were screaming his name. He needed Royal guards to hold them off. Lets just say it _more_ than flattered him. He went from arrogant, pompous prince to _cocky, _arrogant, pompous prince all in a week or so.

Often when he made public appearances, he saw a lot of boys with red and orange paint on their faces over their right eye. He had mixed emotions about this. He felt partly influential and partly angry. Didn't they know why he had this scar? The mark of the banished Prince! It was _not _the 'If you have this mark, you easily get laid!' scar. But he soon got over that. He wore his scar proudly.

Still, he longed to rid of it. He was walking down the corridor one afternoon and he saw a picture of his family when he was around 13. He looked so innocent and happy. His mother was holding his fathers' hand and Azula had her legendary scowl on. It was one of the few pictures he had of his mother. He saw how handsome he used to be and wished he still looked like that.

Still, ladies swooned and concubines and tramps broke into a fit of laughter when he told his lame jokes. He figured he would be just fine until he found a way to get rid of it.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his robe. He took off his sleep ware and pulled up his pants. He was about to put on his shirt when he heard a knock at his door. He set his shirt on his bed and walked over to his door.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"Who do you think?" An emotionless female voice replied. He opened his door to see Mai fully robed and ready to go wherever she was planning on going. He saw her eyeing his particularly muscular chest and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He leaned up against the doorframe.

"I see you're feeling better since last night." She chuckled. "Maybe you'll be man enough to 'go' tonight?" She smirked at him. He felt his stomach churn. Sure, he flirted with Mai, but he flirted with every girl he crossed paths with. He knew the second he she gave herself to him, she would expect a commitment. It's not like he wasn't ready for that; he just didn't want a commitment to _her._

She was no virgin, though. There was a rumor that she gave herself to a servant boy that had been assigned to her when she was 15. Her regular servant girl was sick so she was given the girl's brother. Let's just say they clicked… Literally. When Mai's dad found out, he had the servant family expelled from service to the Royal Family and had just about killed their father. He did nothing to Mai, because she was his perfect little baby. Luckily, she wasn't pregnant.

Zuko wasn't so innocent either. On his travels with the Avatar, he had hooked up more than once or twice, and even when he was still in the castle. When he was 13 turning 14, his father took him to the concubine chamber and introduced him to Ankeera, the youngest prostitute. She had taken it from there. She showed him what to do, how to do it, and given him a first hand experience. Zuko came up the next day dizzy and confused. His exact words were, "It was… interesting…" He had slept for 2 days afterward.

"We'll see…" He smirked at her. She entered his room. When she wasn't looking, he pretended to gag. She saw his pants lying on his bed.

"Don't you have your little water wench to dress you and clean for you?" She changed the subject.

"Oh…" He had forgotten all about Katara. "I suppose I do…" Mai looked at him suspiciously.

"Wouldn't the Slave Warden send her down here and dawn? You did put her there, right?" Mai took a deep breath in, like if he said anything other than yes she would blow a gasket. He hated it when she thought that she had power over him and scared him possibly.

"No, I put her in the room downstairs." He looked her in the eye.

"And why would you put her there?" She folded her arms.

"Because she's my personal servant and I will put her where I please." Now it was a battle of the wills, and Mai would not win.

"But a servant, none the less." Mai began to tap her foot.

"What is it to you?" Zuko began to fasten his shirt. She raised her eyebrow. "Besides Mai, have a heart. She just lost her brother and her best friend abandoned her and she doesn't know if her father is alive or dead." He walked over to his mirror and began adjusting his garments.

"But she's a _SERVANT_! She WILL go to the quarter by next week!" Mai began to yell. Time to use his Male Prince authority.

"You have no say in the matter, Mai. Whether you like it or not. I will keep her where I want to. Now, I suggest you scurry off to your ostridge-horse back riding lesson before things get difficult." He looked at her through the mirror.

"Whatever." Her voice grew apathetic again. She left and slammed the door. He almost wanted to laugh. He loved it when she got mad. It was always a guaranteed laugh.

Although he won this round, he would have to watch out for Katara. Since Mai was Fire Nation Nobility, she was also entitled to handle Katara. At least until he got permission to make it so she didn't have to listen to anyone but him and the Fire Lord himself. But that was unlikely since the Fire Lord already had over 100 servants waiting on each hand and foot. Whatever Mai had against Katara, it was likely to end in violence.

He figured Mai probably went straight to the Slave Quarter to authorize Katara the nastiest room available. He headed down there to invalidate it. He opened the door to see servants scurrying right and left. Each one stopped to bow and greet him.

"Prince." A few women slaves waved flirtatiously. They were each very attractive. It was forbidden for a slave to interact with Royalty other than for business, but they each knew they had nothing to worry about. And all of them had an obvious desire to crawl out of the Slave quarter with the title 'Fire Queen'. He was pretty much used to it by now.

He walked to the warden's office with a few more encounters with pretty female servants all trying to persuade him to choose them over his current lady. It was a huge debate in the slave quarter that often ended in violence. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Prince Zuko, how nice of you to visit! What can I do for you, my liege?" The warden bowed.

"I would like to authorize a transfer for a newcomer. And invalidate any other orders that stand in the way." Zuko walked to the desk.

"Ah, yes. The pretty Water Tribe girl you brought in yesterday! Where would you like to place her? Your options are…" He looked at a list. "Personal concubine," The man looked at him mischievously. "Personal entertainer, Personal guest entertainer…" All about sex, not what he wanted. Well, not that he'd say Anyways.

"How about personal servant?" Zuko tapped his fingers as a sign of impatience.

"Really…" The looked down and shook his head. "Such a waste of such a beautiful girl…" He filed through papers.

"I won't hear you talk about her that way!" Zuko's voice rose. The man looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko. I forgot you weren't one for _personal entertainment._" He laughed nervously. "I admire your respect toward the opposite gender." Zuko breathed deeply and calmed his temper.

"As it turns, you _may_ have her as a personal servant. I will cancel the order for her room immediately." He began to jot down something on a paper.

"I never placed an order though." Zuko arched his eyebrow.

"Lady Mai did, your highness. She said you requested it." The man looked confused. Zuko rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming.

"From now on, you will take orders concerning me in any way, _at all, _from_ me._" Zuko said slowly. "And _only me! _Got it?" He leaned toward the frightened warden and looked him in the eye.

"Yes, my liege!" He twiddled his fingers nervously. "Would you like servant clothes?"

"No, I'll manage." The warden slipped him the papers. Zuko signed his name and handed them back.

"And would you leave a message for Mai for me?" Zuko took the papers and tucked them in his pocket.

"Yes, my lord. What is it?" The warden smiled intently.

"GROW UP!"


	5. Gypsy Rose

_**Disclaimer**_:: Come now, we all know that I don't own any of the exclusive rights to this show, because if I did, I wouldn't have to write about the show, I could simply have made what I wanted to happen a reality. But where's the fun in that now? Seriously, if I owned it, would I really be writing these?

_**Author's Note**_:: Okay, so it's been a while since I've written on here, and an even longer time since I've added additional input to this story. So long, that in fact, I have forgotten the original story plot that I had in mind. So in a summary, I will be steering this story in an entirely different direction based on the fact that I don't remember where I was originally going with it... Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Gypsy Rose

Katara awoke with a terrible pain in her left side, a side splitting head ache, and a vat of tears yet to be cried pressuring the back of her eyelids. She fluttered her eyes once or twice before finally opening her eyes to take in the nightmare that was her current reality. Blood red banners and tapestries hung as haunting reminders of the terrifying and unforgettable events and losses that had taken place on the previous day.

As the crimson victory cry of her captors filled her vision, she swallowed hard. She couldn't fully comprehend her losses. They hadn't quite registered emotionally yet. As the seconds passed, she glanced at the door, expecting Sokka and Aang to burst through the iron wrought door in a cloud of fury and free her from this nightmare. The more realistic side of her knew, but didn't wish to accept, that this would never again happen. She was trapped in this hell, for good this time. No protective brother to rescue her. He was gone from this world, and had moved to the spirit realm. She had watched his glowing soul leave his lifeless body. Tears stung heavily on the behind her beautiful cerulean eyes at the memory of Sokka, her beloved brother.

She bit her lip as a single silver tear danced down her tanned cheeks. She had to move on, to survive, as was the way of her nomadic people. Although she loved Sokka dearly, and the loss of him would hang heavily on her conscience forever, she couldn't be weighed down to the point of immobility. Right now, she had to think in the present moment. Right now, her current situation called to her attention. In order to survive, she had to focus singly on the matter at hand. Escape from this wretched cell.

The water tribe maiden looked around, looking for any points of weakness or strength that she could use to her advantage. The room was rather plain, although elegantly decorated with fire nation insignia at any and every point possible, and the overpowering hue of red stung her eyes. There was a tapestry delicately draped over the twin bed, a black oak wood dresser that she assumed was filled to the brim with servant garb, and a small red-lined mirror that hung over a wooden chair. No windows, openings, or anything that could even be moderately related to a decent escape plan.

She scanned the room once more, looking for any small detail that she may have overlooked, but it was in vain. The room was too cozy to have any small hidden nooks that could be easily overlooked. She sighed and sat down on the bed, smacking her lips. The sour, metallic taste of blood danced on her taste buds. Even more red enveloping her world. She spat out of disgust, and looked at the red concoction that puddled at her feet. Red, crimson, everywhere. She couldn't escape it. She tightened her eyes, trying to block out the maddening lack of color contrast. It was everywhere, mocking her, laughing at her failure, reminding her of her fate, forever confined to a slave quarter, prisoner of the grand Fire Nation.

Just when she was about to crack, she heard heavy footsteps outside her cell door. Fire Nation guards. She felt the sickening black pit well in her stomach. She knew this part would come. They would decide her fate. They would drag her to the Fire Lord's chambers, and she would be condemned for treason against the "Superior Nation". Chances were that she would be condemned to death. She swallowed hard and tears began to well in her eyes. She closed her eyes and began to mumble in near inaudible prayer to the moon spirit that it was swift and painless.

_'Sokka, I'll be with you soon.' _Katara blinked and another small portion of salty liquid fell gracefully from her eyelashes. She allowed only allowed the solo tear to fall, blinking the others away, attempting to dam them behind her eyelids. Her eyes flickered to the heavy iron door as she heard the hinges squeal and scream. She exhaled softly and prepared to meet her fate.

Two large uniformed guards stood coldly at the door holding large, sharp spears. One entered and grabbed her harshly by the arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," The guard that held her captive spoke in an unresponsive and unemotional, monotone voice. "You are being held under the charges of conspiracy against the Superior Nation, and treason against the Grand Fire Lord. How do you plead?" She remained silent. "Silence pleads guilty." The guard tightened his grip on her arm. "Follow us, stay silent, and put up no fight under penalty of death. The Royal Family has already decided your fate." He began to drag her out of the room. The other guard took hold of her remaining arm, gripping her tightly. She could feel her arms beginning to swell and a bruise welling under her skin from their iron grip.

They dragged Katara down several hallways; the red glow made her severely nauseous. The guards didn't loosen their grip on the young girl, only continued to drag her through out several hallways. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the small group appeared at a large crimson and smoked black doorway with golden engravings. One guard reached for the knocker and pounded three times. Almost immediately, the door slowly creaked open revealing a particular looking chamber.

Sheer red fabric was delicately draped around every plausible space around the ceiling and walls all the way down to the floor, and there were a couple large beds with silken red and black sheets glimmering in the dull light. Several crimson tapestries hung from the wall, bearing the Fire Nation insignia proudly. On the far side of the room, a small balding man sat behind a desk filing forms into several different cabinets. The guards dragged her up to the desk, allowing her feet to scrape the floor. As they approached the desk, they lifted her up by her already bruising arms and held her for the man to inspect.

"Hello boys, what surprises have you brought to my attention today?" The man behind the desk rose from his chair.

"The Royal Family conspirator, one of the three." The guards voice remained completely monotone as they threw her to the mans' feet.

"Mmm..." The man reached down to her, lifting her chin up to inspect her face. She stared him down with blue eyes. He scanned her features over once or twice and looked back to the guards. "Yes, yes, I do recall. The Prince had special plans for this one." Katara's eyes darted up to the man, and the guards shifted ever so slightly. The balding man smiled toward the guards. "Now, now, boys. Don't get too excited." He clapped one of them on the shoulder. She heard a muffled noise behind one of the guards helmets. Finally one of the guards spoke.

"Well you know as well as I do Zhou, that's it's been a while since we've had some satisfying... Fresh meat... In our chambers." The guards' voice was laced with lust and a raging hunger. Suddenly, it hit Katara. She was going to be a concubine. Her body began to shake in fear and her eyes streamed slightly behind her closed lids.

"No, no, I'd rather die!" Her voice trembled as she attempted to stand once more. The guard threw her back to the floor with ease.

"Silence, wench. You have no say in the matter. You are a prisoner!" He threw his hand back, almost as if he was about to slap her. Zhou's face hardened and he blocked the blow.

"Sorry boys, this one is out of your hands now. Special orders from the Prince himself. This one is not for you." Katara released a breath of relief. Zhou's steely eyes crossed from one guard to the other. "Should you have any complaints, I'm just _sure_ his Royal Highness would be _happy_ to listen." Zhou arched his eyebrow. "Would you like an appointment?"

"Negative." The guards voice was angry, almost venomous. "We'll be taking our leave." They turned and marched out. Katara turned her head and glanced backward toward the pair. One guard turned back and returned the glance. She could feel his icy stare and a chill drove up her spine. He lowered his hand as he walked and a small black fire ball formed in his palm. Without a seconds hesitation, he crushed it. His fiery eyes returned to Katara in warning as he took his leave. She gulped, and shook her head vigorously.

"Well now dear, we can't deliver you to His Royal Highness looking like that now can we?" Zhou frowned ever so slightly. Katara looked up to glance at him curiously.

"Deliver?" Anger reflected in her voice.

"Yes indeed. It appears the prince has... reserved feelings about throwing you to the men as was originally planned. Although the Lady Mai was none too pleased." He shook his head. Katara's anger rose at the mention of her name. "You must have made quite an... Impression on him, young lady. It is quite uncommon that the Prince shows mercy to any prisoners of war. Let alone against his father's will." He inhaled sharply.

He led her down another hallways populated by blackwood doors and stopped at one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. He began to intently search under his robe and a few seconds later, pulled out a set of keys and began to ring vigorously through them. Finally he stopped at a small silver key and unlocked the door that they stood before. The door effortlessly swung open, and he led Katara inside.

"Find a set of clothes that you find to your liking. I'll be back momentarily. I must make way to the room to make sure that it is fully prepared for your arrival." He ushered himself out, leaving Katara curious. If she wasn't to be a concubine, then what was her final punishment?

In an attempt to keep her racing mind off of what was to come, she headed to the wardrobe at the far end of the room and began to dig through it, looking for any clothing articles that caught her attention. After several moments of intense sorting, she finally settled on a rose red set of knee length tights that hugged her legs underneath a sheer slitted dancing skirt that graced the floor. As for a top, she selected a crimson top lined with gold colored cloth that crossed at her chest, and tied up around her neck. The clothes were none too suited for daily ware, let alone escape, but they were her only options.

She slowly shuffled to a mirror that hung across the room and looked over her outfit. She was conforming, even adapting to her captors. She bit her lip hard. She must do what she must do to survive. Even if it meant breaking so that she may break through. She scanned one last time and gave a sigh of disappointment. Zhou appeared at the door, a broad smile on his face.

"Are you ready, my dear?" He grinned, flashing his several missing teeth. He grabbed her hand and let her through the hallway and back through the ominous doors.

"Ready? For what?" Katara furrowed her brow as he led her down the halls.

"The Prince."

_Further Down The Halls... _

He could hear voices coming down the hall, one of an older gentleman, and the other of a young female. Not just any female. It was her. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine. The hallways were dark, foreboding, the perfect atmosphere for seeing without being seen. He glanced around the hallway, and saw the pair. Zhou, in his normal getup uniform, and her. He looked her over, and over again. Blood red didn't look half bad, beautiful, as always. However he longed for the vulnerable baby blue of her past.

She always seemed so young, and had this innocent essence about her. He couldn't see her as anything but a child. But now, the red gently graced her curves, he could see he was sorely mistaken. Now he could see her as what she truly was. A woman, and a seductive and fiery one at that. Although blue would forever hold her past, crimson truly captured her spirit, just as he soon would. The best part of it all, she was all his. Now and forever.

She could forever be his rose red gypsy.


End file.
